Confessions of a Brat
by Nancy-Clare
Summary: Deidara is infatuated with Sasori, but he thinks Sasori is repulsed by him. A cute but angsty fluff about Dei and 'Sori getting together. This is my first Fanfic, please be kind.


**Hello my lovelies, Nancy here. This is my first EVER fan fiction, even just drabble, so I hope it's ok. **

**Warning:** Yaoi, if you don't know what that is, why are you reading a Sasori Deidara fan fiction, idiots.

^-^

**Confessions of a Brat**

The small body of a 15 year old towered over the one laying flaccid on the ground. Sorrowful eyes peered up at a brooding red head.

"I'm sorry!" A smaller figure on the ground sobbed. "I didn't mean for it to end up like this." The terrifying situation scared the blonde's speech impairment away. Sasori knelt down and raised his pale wooden arm, grasping the blonde's neck.

"It's too late Deidara, you should have been more cautious." Sasori's grip tightened like a vice on Deidara's frail neck twisting and suffocating him.

"Danna! Stop please... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen." Sasori smirked, amused by Deidara's begging. Sasori leaned in closer; now face to face to the whimpering flaxen. Cocking his head, Sasori nuzzled into Deidara. His lips grazed Deidara's neck before moving to his ear. Deidara frozen by the fear his superior instilled in him, only barely made out the words formed by Sasori.

"Good bye my little brat. You are worthless."

Deidara turned over, clumsily nudging the blankest off his lithe form. Perspiration surrounded him and his bed clothes. Annoyed at himself, Deidara angrily ran a hand through his already tousled hair. He quickly refrained himself from completely mutilating his hair, opting to pick at his onyx coloured nails. It was another nightmare about his 'stupid' danna. It always ended with his danna trying to commit homicide. It would not normally affect Deidara, save for the fact he was _always_ the casualty.

Deidara knew why he was dreaming about the human puppet. He was completely infatuated with the piece of wood. All Deidara wanted was acknowledgment from Sasori, whether if it was for his art, hair, appearance or even the way he disfigures his opponents. Frustrated Deidara sighed long and hard.

"Don't mope brat, it's bad for your health. I don't want to save you in battle due to your lack of artistic talents." Sasori stated dryly. Deidara caught himself before visibly jumping.

"Dammit," Deidara thought scolding himself for not being on guard.

"Get up, we have a mission. Don't keep me waiting."

The idea of being outside of the Akatsuki base with his danna excited Deidara. His mouths on his hands slowly poked their tongues through, wanting to taste their owner's danna. Sasori gave a solemn look of repugnance, seeing what his brat's hands were doing.

"Disgusting. Hurry up brat." Sasori scolded sternly. Deidara's face was lit a deep red, as he subconsciously scrunched his hands up. Deidara glared at the wall; danna or not, his hands create his immaculate art. A sharp smack to the head indicated to Deidara that Sasori was at his limit and to hurry up or risk losing a limb.

Sasori stared mockingly at the back of his obnoxious partner. The child was cocky and overly confident in the lumps of wet dirt he called art. He had no strategic abilities, constantly bombarding the battle field, demanding attention. His sing-song voice irked Sasori too no return, except maybe to drag the blonde into the pits of hell. The scorpion knew he was being overly rash on the blonde, simply finding it easier to mistreat him, but the mission they were sent on was not helping his pessimistic attitude.

Deidara suddenly pirouetted, acknowledging Sasori, "Where are we going, danna un?"

"Listen brat, I'm not going to repeat myself again. We are going on an undercover mission, Zetsu is unable to seek the information needed and we are the only team capable to do it."

Deidara laughed loudly, "I knew we were better than that grotesque weasel!"

"Itachi-san and Kisame-san are on missions, listen properly brat!" Sasori snarled despite the fact he did not doubt his superiority over the weasel and fish sticks. Deidara's smirk disappeared, he was crestfallen. Between grumbling sulks, Sasori swore he heard an apology escape the brat's lips. Sasori smirked; all he wanted from the blonde was complete and utter submission.

"Umm, danna un?"

"What brat?"

"Could we maybe, ah, stop for a little un? You can go for days, but I'm human an..." Deidara was cut short. Hiruko opened and Sasori stepped out. Deidara was in trouble. The clay artist froze. Sasori was glaring with a mixture of annoyance, hostility and impatience. His gaze was directed solely on the pathetic brat.

"Sorry, un. Forget I said anything." Deidara muttered starting to walk off. Hiruko was swung forward, cutesy of Sasori's chakra strings. Deidara was grasped around the collar by large wooden hands. Sasori stepped closer ensuring that Hiruko still had a firm grip on his prey.

"Comfortable brat?" Sasori inquired sarcastically.

Deidara's voice came from the left of Sasori, absent from Hiruko's hands. Sasori did not need to look at the clay clone to know Deidara was safe away from the puppet. Hiruko continued to strangle the clone, despite its liquefying form. Deidara was smirking arrogantly at Sasori, trying to prove his worth.

"We do not have time brat. Hurry up. It is only fifty more miles before we reach our destination. You can rest then." Sasori climbed back into Hiruko. He was not in the mood for Deidara's childish games.

"I'm so tired un!" Deidara whined, but continued in walking, this time behind Sasori.

Sasori tried to block out the blonde's incoherent muttering by focusing on the scenery. It was the middle of winter so the deciduous trees were leafless and the remaining ones were the colour of spoiled pea green and yellow soup. The dirt path was encrusted in ice and snow, making it hard to manoeuvre Hiruko through the sludgy ground. The sky was a grey blue, nowhere near the colour of his teammate's brilliant azure orbs, and inhabited by angry storm clouds.

In spite of his loath toward anything revolving around Deidara, Sasori would silently admit the blonde was beautiful. His light pink lips concealed his perfectly white teeth. His pearly whites were almost perfectly straight, giving him a childish, yet arrogant look when he smirked. His nose was small and cute, curling upwards slightly at the tip. When Sasori had first met his partner, he had honestly thought he was a female. Deidara's constant mood swings can still sometimes lead Sasori to question his gender or mental stability.

"Danna un!" Deidara whined again, "Carry me!" Sasori looked over his shoulder to see him spreading his arms out. "Please?" He pouted trying to look adorable.

Sasori sighed. "Don't be stupid. Hurry up brat."

"Stop speaking down to me un! I'm your equal" Deidara shouted.

"Stop being temperamental. You are _not_ my equal; if you were you would _not_ have just asked for me to carry you. Get a move on."

Deidara was angry. All Sasori did was talk down to him. Deidara could not help it if his partner found him to be the bane of his existence. Sasori had no patience at all anyway. All Deidara wanted was the puppet and would do anything to be with him. Deidara saw that the only way to get the red heads attention was through provoking, aggravating and annoying him. "Shut up un," Deidara whispered furiously.

Within a second Sasori spun Hiruko around and proceeded to backhand Deidara across the face. "Never speak to me like that!" Sasori growled animalistic, "You are worthless, pathetic, unless filth." Deidara looked up from his new position on the ground. His eyes were glazed over; a speck of blood marred his lips and checks. He could feel blood rising quickly to his face.

"Sorry Danna un," Deidara mumbled.

Sasori smirked sadistically gripping Deidara's chin firmly, "That's right Deidara. You are mine, you do as I say. You will never talk back to me again, now will you?"

Deidara blushed fully now, surprise lit up his eyes. Could his master feel the same? "Yes danna... I'm yours."

"Good now..." Sasori trailed off, still inside Hiruko. Deidara started walking again when he felt a strong metal tail grope his middle. He froze, scared. Hiruko proceeded to pick Deidara up, swinging him above the puppet's body with ease.

"Go to sleep brat, I don't want any more complaining." Sasori grumbled with Hiruko's gruff voice. Deidara squirmed into a comfortable position, opting to rely solely of Hiruko's tail supporting his weight. Deidara was silently ecstatic; Sasori had tried to look after him in his own unexpected awkward way.

"Get up brat... Brat wake up,... we're almost there." Tired of waiting for the blondes to regain consciousness, Sasori dropped him firmly onto the ground.

"What?" Deidara squeaked waking up.

"Your hair is a mess." Sasori mused. "We're almost there; I'll have to go on my own feet now."

Deidara nodded watching Sasori lock Hiruko inside a scroll.

"Umm danna un?" Deidara started.

"What brat?"

"... Never mind un. Let's go."

Almost half an hour later, after concealing their chakra, replacing their training clothes with simple yukatas and obscuring their weapons, they arrived at a prospering town. It was at the edge of Yukigakure; a village with extravagant taste and money to spare. Sasori sighed, he knew it would be a costly mission.

Deidara bounced around, ecstatic that they have not only made it to humanisation, but to a vacation inn. Sasori glared at the blonde telling him to remain calm and to not draw attention to himself.

"Room for two, single bed." Sasori demanded to the young girl on counter duty.

"I'm sorry, but our inn doesn't let two males share a bed it's unhealthy and against religion." She stated.

"Cara! Don't be rude," A stout lady cried. She turned to the two missing ninjas, "please come this way, don't mind her she's a religious fanatic."

In the room Deidara flung his bag onto the floor, groaning as he hit the bed.

"Danna," Deidara groaned after a few minutes, "I'm soooo bored."

"What do you want me to do brat, you're a grown man... well boy."

"Entertain me, un!" Deidara whined quickly without thinking.

Sasori eyes widened, did the brat know what he had just said?

Realisation hit the blonde and he stammered trying to find words. "Umm.. I mean we could go do something or umm something..." Deidara trailed off.

Sasori smirked and sauntered across the room to where Deidara resided. He placed his knee on the bed next to his partner's hip and hands on either side of his head. In one swift move Sasori swung the rest of body onto the younger male, straddling his hips.

Deidara's breathe ceased. He looked up at the red head through colossal eyes. Sasori leaned down nuzzling the boy's neck. Deidara was close to panting as Sasori stroked his hair. Within a split second Sasori had gripped the blonde's hair into a tight fist, pulling hard.

"Oww danna!" Deidara moaned. Sasori leered, licking his neck. Deidara turned his head staring at his master.

Sasori sat up putting all his weight onto Deidara's pelvis bone. Sasori gave a quick roll of his hips and proceeded to roll of the boy below him.

On his way out of the room Sasori turned around, addressing Deidara, "Be careful about what you say next time brat. I can promise you I won't be as nice as I was."

Deidara groaned breathily once Sasori had exited the room. Electric tingles ran down his spine to his toes. He was excited. Fear dawned on him, his danna must know.

"Fuck!" Deidara yelled. Sasori was sitting on him, Sasori was sitting on his hips, Sasori was sitting on his hips making Deidara excited.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap CRAP!" Deidara fisted his hair and sat up. "Sasori knows, Sasori knows," Deidara continuously repeated his new mantra. Unknown to Deidara, Sasori was standing outside the door listening to his break down. Sasori was pleased with himself. He received the reaction he wanted. Deidara was far too predictable.

Sasori smirked pressing his wooden ear against the door, deciding that now was a good time to present him again. Deidara was petrified once he saw Sasori standing in the previously closed doorway.

"Danna… that was… um… I'm sorry," he whimpered. Sasori, his smirk still painted on his porcelain face, strutted towards Deidara again. The puppets hands found their home once again entwined within Deidara's hair.

"I do not love you brat, but you amuse me. Be careful and I won't hurt you." Sasori stated stroking Deidara's hair. Deidara turned his head to look up as Sasori, but his grip was too strong.

"Danna," Deidara whispered.

Sasori grunted, coaxing Deidara onward.

"I still love you."

"Good," Sasori confirmed, "All I want is your complete and utter submission.

Deidara was fine with that.

^-^

Wow, that was a LOT harder than expected. Special thanks to my gorgeous OpenValor, I hope you all liked it.

Please review, even if it's just criticism (but please don't be too harsh).


End file.
